The invention concerns a tamper for soil compacting, which executes approximately vertical vibrations through a built-in drive, and thereby can be held by an operator through a guide handle elastically pivoted on the tamper head and having a grip end, whereby the mass distribution of the guide handle brings about a reduction of the vibrations on the grip end.
Tampers are known in numerous construction variants and have proven themselves well in compacting small surfaces. Through the guide handle the operator is in a position to guide the vibrating tamper over the soil surfaces to be compacted in the desired direction and at the desired speed with little expenditure of energy.
Of course, the tamper vibrations are also transferred to the guide handle. The operator therefore is more or less often forced to take a break, depending on the intensity and frequency of the vibration and as a function of the quality of the damping element between guide handle and tamper.
An advantageous solution for damping the vibrations occurring in the guide handle is known from DE 44 36 081 A 1. Here the tamper has an extension of the guide handle opposite the grip end extending over its pivot point, which serves among other things for protection, or as an additional handle during transport. In particular, however, it is called upon in this published patent application to adjust the mass distribution of the guide handle, which largely compensates for the vibrations occurring in the handle.